


LOVE GODS

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: AU from after Montage, Ben's channel gets hacked one last time, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, apologies and silliness, so lolilo is disregarded, written before lolilo was even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pedro hacks Ben's channel one last time, and there's a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE GODS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So I was going through my fanfiction tag on my tumblr and realizing there are several oneshots from various fandoms that I could totally transfer over to here if I wanted. And then the Candle Wasters posted a new bloopers video and pointed out that today is the two year anniversary of the posting of the first NMTD video. So I thought, hey, why not celebrate by putting up the only NMTD fic that I posted on tumblr but never got around to putting on AO3? Originally posted on tumblr on Oct. 13, 2014, this fic grew out of a conversation with my lovely friend sonseulsoleil about how we might get a Beadick kiss, before we knew whether we would or not. So this is just a little fluff to celebrate NMTD and to continue my mission of keeping the Beadick tag alive for just a tiny bit longer. Enjoy! :)

              Ben is checking his email when he gets the notification: New comments on “LOVE GODS”. Love gods? He never posted a video called- oh no. It can’t be!

Frantically, he clicks the link in the email, and a new window pops up, playing a video he definitely didn’t upload: Pedro, sitting in his bright blue room and grinning into a webcam.

“Hey, everyone!” he says cheerfully. “Hey, Ben. Sorry about this, I know you hate when I hack your channel, but I just wanted to give the Internet a little update on some things. For example, how I totally CALLED it about you and Beatrice! I  _knew_   you liked her, bro. So much for staying single, eh? Benedick, someone’s boyfriend. Never thought I’d see the day! Really, though, I’m happy for both of you. I know Bea’s not exactly my biggest fan right now, but I’m working on being a better friend, and I apologized and everything. And I am kind of the reason you’re together, so that’s a point in my favor, right?”

  
               “I hope we’re okay, too,” says Pedro, gesturing between himself and the camera, like he knows Ben is listening. “I messed up, and I said some shitty things to you, and I know I’ve already said it, but I’m sorry. I was angry, and stupid, and way out of line…” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Anyway, this is the last time I hack this channel, I promise. I guess this is my last video. Well, Balthazar and I are gonna post one last song on Ursula’s channel, I think it might explain a few things for the viewers out there. It’s a great song, and I’m… happy, you know?”  
           

A knock at the door cuts Pedro off. Ben can see John leaning against the doorframe, actually smiling, and wearing a dark blue shirt instead of black. “We still on to kick the football around, Pedro?” he asks.  
“Yeah, little bro,” Pedro says. “Just gotta finish this up first, ok?”  
John nods and ducks out again. Annoyed as he is to get hacked again, Ben is still glad to see that John is okay, that the Donaldson brothers are working things out. Pedro is talking again. He tunes back in.

  
            “All right, guess I should go! It’s been a laugh, Internet. Sorry again, Ben. Oh! And Meg and Hero wanted me to add a little something to the end of this video, for posterity, you know?”

Ben doesn’t like the mischievous glint in Pedro’s eye one bit. What’s he on about?

  
              “Well, see you around, Benaddickts. Pedro out!” says Pedro, winking, and the screen goes black.  
Only to be replaced by Ben’s own face, and Beatrice next to him, at Ursula’s picnic the other day, denying up and down that they could possibly like each other. _Oh no. Pedro didn’t. He wouldn’t!_

  
 He would. Because Beatrice is insisting that she had been sick when she’d written the song, that she didn’t mean a word, that no one was ever supposed to see it- 

“Beatrice. Shut up,” the Ben on the screen says, and leans in towards her, and where Ursula had so kindly cut her video off, this footage continues on, so that his hand is in her hair and their lips meet clumsily, eagerly, and they seem to have momentarily forgotten that they’re on a public hilltop, on camera, surrounded by all their friends. They only break apart when they finally notice the Love Gods cheering and laughing, and, both bright red, they insist that meant nothing, but the lie is so obvious, even to them, and their friends are still laughing when the footage cuts out.

 

           Ben can’t believe he’s been hacked again. AGAIN. How on EARTH does Pedro keep doing this? _Wait a minute!_ He just might have an idea. He grabs his phone and dials Balthazar.

“Ben? Hey, what’s up? I thought you were hanging out with Bea tonight?” says Balth when he picks up.

“Oh, yeah. She’s coming over later. Listen, Balthazar, did you happen to mention to Pedro that my new password is "beatriceisvivacious”?“ 

"I would never! Well, maybe it might have come up in conversation once?” says Balthy guiltily.

Ben groans, and he can hear Balthy laughing at him over the phone, the jerk. “Balthazarrrrrrrr! Beatrice is going to kill me!”

 

“Why am I killing you this time, dickface?” asks a familiar voice, and Ben almost falls out of his chair.

 

"Oh! Bea! You’re here! Uh, I mean, I was hoping you’d let me live seeing as how you find me so sexy and babein’ and all and IT WAS BALTHY’S FAULT!”

Beatrice is standing in the doorway of his room, looking at him suspiciously. “Do I _want_ to know?”

“I promise I had nothing to do with it, Balthy and Pedro hacked my channel again and-“

She holds up a hand, laughing. “You know what? I definitely don’t want to know. We’ll deal with Balthazar and Pedro later. I don’t have time to plan any murders tonight, anyway. I have plans with my boyfriend.”

“I like the sound of that, love,” Ben says, meeting her in the doorway with a soft kiss.

“Oooookay, I’m hanging up now,” Balthazar’s laughing voice pipes up from the phone sitting abandoned on Ben’s desk. Beatrice and Benedick don’t even notice.

 

Before they head out on their date, Ben leaves a quick comment on the video. “Pedro, I hope you start a new music channel with Balthazar so I can steal your password and post nothing but flamingo montage videos.”

He’s about to log out when he remembers the password problem. He goes to Settings and enters the first thing that comes to mind, a random Fife and the Drums song title.

New Password: **strikeuppipers**.

 

“Ben, what are you doing?” says Bea, impatient.

“Nothing much,” he says without thinking, and they both crack up as he closes YouTube and turns off the laptop.

Maybe the Internet has that one kiss, but the rest of tonight is just for Bea and Ben. And there’s nowhere in the world they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of the ending of this, even today. Strike up, pipers! EXEUNT.


End file.
